


Shall We Dance?

by Me_Meow



Series: Short Story Assemble [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BFFs, Balcony Scene, Ballroom Dancing, Confessions, Dancing, Eventual Romance, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Lesbian disasters, Lesbians, Love Confessions, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Randomness, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: When your invited by your BFF to a ball and you end up dancing together, romance is possible.





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original work. I hope it is good.

The music was melodious, pleasant to listen to. The food was delicious, better than a 5-star restaurant. 

Everyone was socializing, laughing, making new friends. And the room itself was simply beautiful. It was a fancy ballroom, made from white marble, ten crystal chandeliers hanging, sparkling. Everything was perfect.

Yet one girl couldn’t but help stand alone. 

Rosemary just leaned her back against a wall. It wasn’t like she was uncomfortable or anything. Her outfit was perfect for the occasion, at least according to Aquamarine. Then again, her blue-haired friend did choose most of her outfit for the ball.

Rosemary usually kept her rose-red hair in a ponytail, but Violetta forced the poor girl to keep it down, along with a red pin in the back. 

The invitation was sent about a month ago, both her and Violetta received one. It was quite strange at first for its sudden appearance until it said because everyone in the city was invited by the mayor. It wasn’t a fancy ball like Cinderella’s tale, in fact, just a charity ball. The only reason she went was because Violet had begged her, mostly so the girl won’t feel alone without her best friend.

Rose sighed silently, annoyed that she was here. Violetta forced her to go, and yet the blue teen hadn’t made an appearance yet. Who knew if she was in the powder room or not.

“Rosie!” cried a familiar voice.

‘Finally.’ the redhead thought.

The said girl turned her head to see the other female running towards her, despite the long dress and heels. She stopped to catch her breathe, a few strands of her lavender hair falling over her shoulders like waterfalls.

“So sorry I’m late.” Violetta was panting, before finally regaining her breathe. “The ball was a further drive then I thought it was.” She looked at her with a bright smile.

Rosemary sighed again, but smiling, simply glad her best friend was here, and stopped to look at Violetta’s gorgeous appearance.

“Your dress looks great on you.” Rosemary commented, but before the girls could say anything else, they heard the mayor over the speakers.

“Welcome to the charity ball.” He announced with a cheerful voice, which everyone applauded with some whoops heard. “The party committee had a wonderful time planning this, so everyone give them a big round of applause.” Everyone cheered, before letting him continue. “We hope everyone has a great time.”

Everyone started chatting again before slow music started. Men and women pairing up, starting to slow dance with one another.

Rosemary groaned, she _ so _didn’t want to dance, especially to this kind of music. Then she heard giggling, turning to find the culprit was Violetta.

“What’s so funny?” she questioned, curious to know whatever the purple clad girl was thinking.

"Well, there’s no boys left to dance with, and I want to dance. So, will you be my partner?”

The red haired girl was taken aback by the statement, and how honest it sounded. They were both girls, so two females slow dancing might let other people think they were lesbian or bi or something. Then again, it’s the twentieth century; so, who cares? Besides, best friends were an exception to the rule.

“Fine, but I get to play the guy.”

“Okay then, fine with me. Should I take off my heels for you to reach?”

“No, you’re fine. And don’t talk about my height!”

Violetta laughed playfully at the statement, before nodding. “Okay then. Now, let’s dance.”

Rosemary and Violetta laughed together, not giving a damn as some dancers stared and whispered to each other. However, the girls didn’t care, swaying from side to side.

When the music ended, the girls found themselves in the middle of the ballroom. They looked at each other in the eye before sharing a laugh, linking arms, walking off to chat and eat. Most of the night, they danced away on the dancefloor together, having small breaks in-between. Eventually, fewer people got used to the girls dancing together, and more people stopped staring and whispering. Not that Violetta and Rosemary cared. 

Near the end of the ball, the purple haired girl led the other upstairs, and onto one of the many balconies. Sitting on a bench together, Rose allowed the older girl to lay her hand on the former’s shoulder, giving off a sigh of happiness.

“This night has been so much fun.” She giggled, holding Rosemary’s hand. “I’m so glad I asked you to come with me.”

“You didn’t ask; you begged.” Retorted Rose, snickering, shouldering the girl playfully.

“Asking, begging, whatever.” Mumbled Violet, chuckling. “I’m just glad you came anyways. When I suggested dancing together, I was worried if that might ruin our friendship because you might get upset with me. But you agreed, making me so happy that I did.”

“I thought people might call us lesbian or something, but I decided against it.” Rosemary said. “Who cares what others think?”

They laughed together, sitting up straighter together.

Then the moment happened.

Violetta took her head off Rosemary’s shoulder, looking into each other’s eyes, both knowing what the opposite wanted. Their breathing was mingling together, yet the important part was so far. Leaning forward, warm lips meet slightly colder ones.

They could’ve stayed like that, forever, if not longer if they wanted too. But they had to catch their breaths eventually.

Pulling away slowly, the girls looked away from each other, both unsure of what to say. Violet was always the braver one of the two, speaking first.

“I-I’m sorry.” She exclaimed, releasing the other’s hand quickly. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know that would happen. Please; forgive me…” she mumbled mournfully.

She could feel the stinging tears near the edges of her eyes, wanting to fall so badly. She didn’t mean for it too happen, just because they’ve been best friends since forever, it didn’t mean that they loved each other romantically… right?

Rosemary inhaled deeply. She didn’t know what to think. She wasn’t angry or upset at all. Instead, it felt like a new love for her best friend has blossomed in her heart. And it wasn’t friendship at all. It felt so nice, yet Violetta was feeling upset. If Violet was up for it, perhaps their relationship could be taken to the next step. Sure, it’ll be a little awkward at first for a while, and they’ll get in trouble, but this was worth it.

“I’m… I’m not angry at all, you know?” she began softly.

The other looked at her, tears visible, close to falling.

Rose nodded, hoping the girl wouldn’t cry. “It's just I’m surprised, you know? Cause it all happened so suddenly.”

“Well, what does this mean now?”

“What do you mean?” Rose questioned, now confused of the what the blue haired girl meant.

“Well, are we friends still or…”

Oh. That’s what she meant by now.

Rosemary thought carefully. “I think… that we sound try “us” for a while, see how if it goes, then decided.”

Violetta stopped to think, then after a while, she nodded. “Let’s see.” She smiled, giving a joyful grin.

“Now let’s go back down.” The red clad girl smiled down to the sitting blue clad. She offered her hand for the other to take.

Just as Violetta took Rosemary’s hand again, they heard the last song play.

“It’s the last one.” Stated Violetta, looking at Rosemary. “When we get downstairs, it’ll be too late to dance.” She frowned.

Thinking for a moment, Rose then laughed. “There’s enough room for two to dance here.” She gestured at the balcony space. Holding their held hands higher, she placed her second on Violet’s waist. “Now - shall we dance?”

And for the last time for the night, two flower shimmering lovers danced the night away.


End file.
